bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sahlia
Sahlia is a native of Devour Village, town of the dead. Biography Her parents died saving her from the flesh-eating tree Eat Yeet. She has a talent for baking cookies. Sahlia's usually detached from the rest of the town seeing how she just wants to die because her parents are no longer alive. If the player asks her where Jiro, Kluke, and Marumaro are for the second time when you first arrive, she'll get angry and say, "I told you I don't know where your friends are! Stop bothering me!" or something like that. The night after Shu fights Eat Yeet without his Shadow, Kluke goes into a coma and seeing how he can't use magic, goes up to the cliff where you can get a good look at all the moons aligned together. Sahlia then walks on the cliff and goes to the edge. She leans forward, but Shu saves her before she can fall to her death. Sahlia fights back, but ends up falling only to be saved by Shu. When she's pulled back up, she demands to know why he saved her. Shu tells her that she shouldn't give up on life and that she isn't the only person whose parents had died. Seeing how he no longer has his Shadow, he gives up on trying to persuade her to live and tells her to go ahead. Nothing mattered anymore. When the sun begins to rise, Jiro finds both of them on the cliff and Shu manages to get his Shadow back after he tells Jiro that Sahlia nearly killed herself. Thanks to Sahlia, Shu's able to get back his Shadow, but only him. Sahlia's only question towards them is, "What are you people?" The next day, after Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Marumaro defeat Eat Yeet and leave Devour Village, Sahlia stops them and gives Shu and the gang a bag of her homemade cookies. Shu and Sahlia then shake hands, and Marumaro comes over. He asks Sahlia if she likes Shu (receiving a punch on the head from Shu himself), but her only reply is, "I'd say...I respect him." She makes another appearance at the end of the game during Kluke's birthday party. Blue Dragon Plus She makes an appearance in Blue Dragon Plus as a playable character. In the beginning, she snuck onto the Land Shark with Marutora and Marumira (Marumaro's brother and sister). She tells them to stay close, but all three trigger a trap and the floor opens underneath them. When Shu is looking for Nene along with his friend (or by himself), she falls out of an air vent if you take a specific route. If you head right to Nene without taking the path of enemies, Sahlia won't join your team. Shu tells her that it's dangerous and that she should go home, but Sahlia points out that he told her to never give up on life and summons a Shadow of her own. Shu then decides that she can come, and Sahlia says, "As long as you're with me, I'm fine!" Shu blushes and says back, "Whatever." It is implied during Blue Dragon Plus, that Sahlia has a secret crush on Shu. Sahlia's Shadow takes the form of a fat cat known as Cat Genie. Her Shadow has the ability to lower defense, speed, attack, and magic. Better known as status killers. Defense Killer, Speed Killer, Attack Killer, and Magic Killer are the spells real name. She can also learn spells that can kill certain enemies in one hit like One-Hit Wonder, Beast Killer and Ghost Killer. Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow Sahlia appears again in the new game Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow as a character specialized in "martial art" weapons and healing magic. Throughout the game, she is trying to win Shu's love over Kluke, her rival. In the first quest you meet Sahlia ("Shu's Birthday"), she asks Shu what he'd like for his birthday. However, Shu, Sahlia, and the player's character are completely blind to the fact that Kluke is listening from the other end of the garden. Sahlia asks the main character (you; the player) if he/she could assist in finding the perfect present. Shu insists that you go, which starts the quest "Shu's Birthday". With that, he runs off and soon after, Kluke comes in. Her and Sahlia get into a bit of an "argument", but the tension is sliced away when Sahlia pops the big question: "Hey, I've been wondering. Are uh, you in love with Shu?" That's when Sahlia adds: "I love him. And I have no intention of hiding my feelings from him. Because I've learned so much from him..." Kluke, not expecting this, comes to the truth and says "That's not what I was expecting." Sahlia asks why she's bothering to get him a birthday present to which she replies she's turning the favor. As the scene comes to an end, the player has a choice whether to get Kluke's materials for her present, or Sahlia's. To get Sahlia's, the player must first head to Fushira's workshop and receive the "Large Box". From there, head to the Jibral Grasslands to obtain the last material "Lovely Lid". If Sahlia wins, she combines the ingredients at Yasato's house which creates a "Lunchbox" which she plans on filling up with food for Shu. As a reward, Sahlia hands over a "Barrier Hat" (C ranked armor for the beginning) and promises that she'll fight by the player's side when needed. As the game progresses, the player will see Sahlia sitting on a bench, looking stumped. The character asks what's wrong to which she replies she saw Shu with Kluke. When the quest is accepted, Sahlia gets a sudden burst of joy, thinking that she won't get anywhere just sitting around and feeling sorry for herself. She plans on making "Ultimate Cookies" for Shu and the hero is suddenly dragged into yet another quest. The ingredients needed can be located on (in order) Jibral Castle Town Cube, Lago Village Cube, and the Desert Cube. After the ingredients are gathered, the player will wind up in Sahlia's house, where she begins baking cookies. Just then, Shu runs in and states that he saw the hero go in, but what really drew him was that "delicious smell". Shu begs to have a taste, but Sahlia keeps him away with "it's a surprise". Outside, Kluke happens to be walking by and is drawn in by the smell. Sahlia places the cookie on the table, and, from her position, Kluke tells Shu not to eat the cookie. If the player says "yes" to the question, then Shu will eat the cookie and get a bad stomach ache. In anger, Kluke charges down Sahlia's stairs and yells at her. She turns towards Shu and plans on bringing him to her hospital, but Shu cuts her off saying he "faked" a stomach ache to surprise Sahlia. Kluke then leaves, miffed about the fact Shu acted it out. Once she's gone, Shu collapses and Sahlia asks if he lied to protect her which he replies "Well, I couldn't let you take all the blame". The hero leaves and Sahlia hands him some medicine. She then thanks him with all her heart, handing over a "Spell Heart" and "Guard Heart". At the end of the game, if Shu ate the cookie, it shows Sahlia and Shu sitting next to each other in King Jibral's throne room. Sahlia asks if Shu would like to go somewhere far away with her after the banquet. To this, he asks "Where too?" but she replies "As long as we're together, it doesn't matter where we go." The two move closer to each other while Kluke, sad by the fact her love and Sahlia are that close, sits there and watch. Quotes "I'd say...I respect him." - Before Shu and the gang leave Devour Village "As long as you're with me, I'm fine." - When Shu tells her that she can come along "You told me not to give up on life, so I'm coming!" ''- When Shu tells her that it's dangerous where they are right now ''"How can he not understand what she's talking about?" - After Himiko tells Shu that Nene was the kindest person she met "My parents...they died saving me from that monster..." - When Sahlia tries explaining to Shu why she was going to commit suicide. "All we do is wait to be eaten by that monster. I'd rather be dead!" ''- During Shu and Sahlia's conversation. ''"I'm tired of hearing that. "Don't give up"! "Don't give up"! That's what they all say! But I don't care how many times I hear it! It means nothing to me! They're just words!" ''- After Shu tells her not to give up on life. ''"Please you just got here didn't you? You'd never understand." - Shu and Sahlia's conversation "Oh really? I'm Sahlia, nice to meet you." - Sahlia's introduction in Awakened Shadow. "Don't worry about me. I can manage just fine alone thank you very much." - Sahlia to Kluke "Again thanks, but I've seen Shu use his many times before." - Sahlia as her and Kluke's conversation takes a turn for the worse. "Don't give up!" - When she heals someone in Awakened Shadow "I hate you!" - casting an attack spell (Awakened Shadow) "I'm sorry!" - casting an attack spell ''"No way..." ''- when she is knocked out Trivia * Many believe that Sahlia was replaced by Bouquet in the anime version of Blue Dragon. * In episode 33, a girl who appears like Sahlia and speaks with Marumaro's fathers. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Player Characters Category:Shadow Wielders